1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell performing power generation by reaction between methanol or the like and oxygen, a fuel cell system including the same, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a power source of a small electronic device such as a mobile personal computer, applying a fuel cell has been considered. As a fuel for the fuel cell, a liquid fuel with a high energy density (for example, methanol) is desirably used.
In some case, the fuel is supplied as a dilute liquid fuel to an anode electrode. In addition, a vaporization type fuel cell in which a fuel not diluted but vaporized is supplied to an anode electrode has been considered (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-80658 and 2006-85931). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-80658, after the vaporized fuel is once contained into a vaporized fuel container, such a vaporized fuel is supplied to the anode electrode. Further, in a side wall of the vaporized fuel container, an exhaust hole for exhausting generated gas containing carbon dioxide generated in the anode electrode is provided.